To Love a Jedi
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: Rizzles AU- Jane Rizzoli has just passed the trials, and she's finally what she's always wanted to be- a jedi knight. But everything she's always known is changed when she runs into the soon-to-be senator of Naboo, Maura. Set WAY before the movies
1. A Jedi is Knighted

_**A really short chapter just to start things and see if anyone's interested. :) (AGAIN, SET A LONG TIME BEFORE THE MOVIES... BUT STILL DURING THE REPUBLIC.)**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND WEIRD AU SITUATION.**_

Jane sank slowly to the floor, panting heavily, the green blade still in her shaking hands.

"Good, young one, good."

The brunette's dark eyes flickered up quickly, and she straightened slightly when she saw master Yoda.

"Passed, you have." The small, green jedi told her, nodding. "Come, come. To the council, we must take you."

The soon-to-be jedi knight smiled tiredly, gracefully rising and following him on long, tan legs, closing her saber and clipping it to her belt as she went.

"Yes, master."


	2. The Soon To Be Senator

**ASDFGHJKL; YOU GUYS THOSE REVIEWS LITERALLY MADE ME FANGIRL I CAN'T EVEN I LOVE YOU. ALL OF YOU. TO PIECES. And I'm trying not to make it just like Anakin & Padme.. which is proving to be tougher than I thought since that's where my mind automatically goes ;P Those two were literally the first couple I ever shipped (I was like, 5?). And I **_**was**_** planning on making Hoyt be Palpatine xP (Lol nice call darth talon), but I've decided to make it way before him and all the characters from the movies except Yoda, since he's been training jedi for a couple thousand years I think? Also, I'm debating on where the rating will go- I've never written M before, so I'm not sure yet. And Maura's not the queen- she's about to take the current senator's place in the senate (I'm trying to not rip off the entire story and kind of make it original). I didn't expect anyone to even be interested in this! You guys are AMAZING. And I'm open to any suggestions! :)**

Maura Isles stood with her delicate hands folded in the wide sleeves of the light blue gown she was wearing. Her honey-blonde curls fell around her shoulders and framed her beautiful face, the naboo sun glinting off the silver headband braided intricantly into it.

She wished she could get this over with- the senate had ordered every senator a jedi body guard after the assasination of an important diplomat on Coruscant a few days earlier. And she wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea. The last thing she wanted was a stranger watching over her night and day. Her inner monologue stopped when she spotted the gleam of an elegant Naboo cruiser approaching the landing pad. _Here we go._

Her breath momentarily left her when a woman with an unruly mane of raven hair, tan skin and dark, molten-brown eyes dressed in a black tunic and dark brown jedi robe stepped off. This might not be as terrible as she'd first thought.

"Hello, I presume you're my new security detail?" Jane looked up to see a light-haired woman, who was more of a girl still, smiling at her warmly.

"Yeah- Jane Rizzoli, mi'lady." She bent and kissed the top of one of Maura's pale, soft hands.

Maura couldn't help the breath she sucked in when she heard that voice- it was impossibly gravelly but still soft, like the small streams in the lake country she'd grown up in- she'd never heard anyone talk like it before.

"Maura Isles. Pleasure to meet you, jedi."


	3. Call Me Jane

_**I kind of wanted more to happen here, but.. I guess I'm trying to have them get to know each other- but I'm trying not to rush, and in my head I see it happening slowly...**_

Maura couldn't help watching the brunette from where she sat at her window, the sun glinting lightly off the pale, yellow gown she wore. She was mesmerized by the way Jane's dark, chocolate-black hair fell in waves over her slim, muscular shoulders as she leapt through the air, the green blade in her strong hands slicing through it like lightning.

The blonde rested her chin in her hand and gazed, captivated by the other woman's gracefulness as she trained, wondering idly how long it took her to be able to flip that many times and still land on her feet.

She was startled when she saw Jane's dark, focused eyes meet hers.

"Hello...Master Rizzoli." Jane laughed.

"Call me Jane- Master Rizzoli sounds too formal."

"Okay, but only if you agree to stop calling me _m'lady_."

"Deal." The other woman was flying through the air towards the window in a split-second, landing neatly just infront of Maura.

And that was the first time Jane noticed the adorable dimples that showed when Maura smiled.

'Well, now that we have that settled, you can go back to your training; I didn't mean to disturb you, Jane."


	4. Swimming with a Senator

"Where are you off to, senator?"

Maura looked up at the sound of that voice, her breath quickening ever so slightly. "Swimming- there's a lake just over those hills."

Jane slid a strong, slim hand through her unruly curls. "Well, I should probably go with you, just incase."

"I don't think that's necessary, but you're welcome to come along, Jane."

* * *

The brunette sat cross-legged on the light green grass, her dark eyes watching the blonde as she slipped out of the turquoise gown she'd been wearing, revealing the small white under-dress she'd had on underneath.

She started when Maura turned, her hazel eyes meeting her brown ones. "Are you coming, Jane?" She asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Umm.. sure." Jane replied, standing gracefully. She set her saber on the grass before shedding her robe beside it, her boots and tunic following quickly until she stood in shorts and an undershirt.

The smaller woman smiled before turning and diving into the clear blue water.

* * *

They made it back to the lakehouse several hours later, after having to lay in the bright Naboo sun to dry before returning, talking about nothing in particular and gazing at the clouds as they passed by.


End file.
